


True to Your Heart

by giantpanda



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: Neil needs a date for a wedding and Claire is the only person he wants to go with him.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 40
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story during a reread of quasiouster's story "Guardians," where one of Neil's friend's got engaged. I started thinking about Claire and Neil going to a wedding together and what would happen to them away from the hospital. There is no earthquake in this story. Please forgive any typos, I haven't edited this one as much as I usually do.

Neil sat at his desk staring at his calendar. He had completely forgotten about his friend Michael’s wedding coming up this weekend. When he had sent in his RSVP months ago, he had still been with Audrey. If he had realized then that they were going to break up soon after, he never would’ve said that he was bringing someone with him. They had gotten back to the friendship they had before they tried a relationship. He could ask her to go with him as a friend since going to a wedding alone wouldn’t be much fun. But as he thought about asking Audrey, he realized that there was someone else he would much rather go with. He glanced towards the lounge and saw Claire working.

Once he had the idea of her being there with him, he knew he wouldn’t be happy with anyone else by his side. He felt as if things with them were on the cusp of becoming more than just friendship, but neither wanted to be the one to take that next step. They had leaned on each other at a low point in their lives and it had quickly become a strong friendship. It was a gradual shift from coworkers to friends to whatever limbo they were in now. He wasn’t sure if they were both protecting themselves from potential heartache or leery because of their relationship at work. For now, he felt that friendship would be enough, but there were times when he could see what the future could look like for them.

He had first realized his feelings for her when her friend Dash had arrived at the hospital. When he had seen how she had lit up when she saw him, Neil realized that he wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face. In the end, he had tried to support her with exploring a relationship with Dash, one of the hardest things he had ever done. Sometime in the last few weeks he had realized that he had fallen in love with her. He thought he had ruined their friendship when he told her that she made him a better surgeon and a better person. She had left and he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Yet, when he saw her the next day nothing had changed other than she told him that she had ended things with Dash. He had hoped that maybe she had feelings like he did, but she didn’t say anything, and he was too afraid to ask. Just being her friend was better than not having her in his life at all.

After the favoritism complaint, they made a choice to continue their friendship. He had been hesitant at first but was grateful that he had listened to her. He still felt that he had never favored her because of their friendship, but rather because she was a gifted surgeon with brilliant ideas. He did try to be mindful to make sure that he didn’t agree with her immediately, even if her idea was best. Just like their fake fight, they had developed a system to prevent any more complaints. It was frustrating but worth it. The others knew that they still went on runs together. However, they were unaware of the dinners, movie nights, and other times they spent together outside of work.

He sighed as he pulled up the work schedule for the weekend. Before asking her, he wanted to make sure that she had the days off as well. While it would be easy for her to request the days off, since she rarely took any time off, he wasn’t sure if the others would notice them both being away. He was glad to see that she was off the whole weekend as well. He sat for a few more minutes debating the possible consequences of asking her to go with him, but in the end his desire for her company won out. He glanced back over at the lounge and saw her yawn as she worked. He decided to go down to the cafeteria and get her a coffee before he spoke with her.

As he walked back to the lounge, he was glad to see that she was still by herself. He felt nervous asking her to go with him. He worried that he might be overstepping the boundaries of their friendship, but he hoped that she would want to go with him. She glanced up as he opened the door. He handed her the coffee and sat down at the table with her.

“Thanks,” she said, smiling as she took a sip.

Now that he was sitting with her, he noticed the exhaustion in her eyes. Thoughts about asking her to be his date to the wedding got pushed aside as his concern for her took over.

“Late night?” he asked.

She nodded as she placed the cup beside her. “I had a long session with my therapist last night.”

“Everything okay?” He knew that she usually had her therapy sessions later after shifts, but she hadn’t mentioned one last night. Her therapist was very flexible and sometimes Claire was able to go without having a scheduled appointment.

“It takes a lot of work to fix a mess like me.”

“You’re not a mess.” He wanted to argue with her and wished that she could see herself the way that he did, an amazing, strong, compassionate woman, who put everyone else’s needs in front of her own. Someone who deserved all the happiness in the world. “Are you okay?”

She sighed. “I’m fine. I was sharing with her and we had a disagreement about how to handle it.”

“You fought with your therapist?” he asked fighting back a smile. “Isn’t she supposed to be the expert?”

“Not when I don’t like what she has to say.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I thought things were going well with her.”

“They are.”

“But?”

She rolled her eyes, “But she thinks I need to stop being scared and take a risk for something that I want, and I think I should just leave it as is.”

He wondered what she was talking about. They had gotten to a point in their relationship where they didn’t keep secrets from each other and felt comfortable sharing the good and the bad. Although, he realized, he was keeping a big secret from her by not telling her that he had fallen in love with her.

“I think you need to trust that you know what’s best for you,” he said. “Although, you might want to at least think about what she said.”

“I am,” she said with a yawn, “That’s why I’m tired.”

“Would taking this risk make you happy?”

“I’m happy now.”

“”Would it make you happier?”

“Yes,” she said, fiddling with the coffee cup. “But it could also be a huge disaster that ruins everything.”

He wanted to ask her more but knew her well enough not to push.

“If you need someone else to talk to about it, you know I’m always here for you.”

She smiled. “I know, thank you. Once I get it figured out myself, I will.”

He trusted that she would. He thought about if it was the right time to ask her to go with him to the wedding, but he knew that he needed to do it now. It was already going to be short notice for her.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

She glanced up at him, “So the coffee was a bribe?” she asked, her amusement clear in her eyes.

“No, it looked like you could use some.” He took a deep breath, he wasn’t usually this nervous, but with Claire everything was different. “Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“Not being here,” she said, “Why?”

“It completely slipped my mind that I have a wedding to go to this weekend, and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me.”

She picked up the coffee and took a sip. Her silence made him worried that he had made a mistake and messed with their relationship.

“Everyone else on your list said no?” she asked with a smile.

“What list?” he asked, wondering if he should tell her that the only person he had asked or wanted to ask was her. 

She rolled her eyes. “You could have anyone you want go with you.”

“I’d like for you to come with me,” he said softly.

“Are you sure?” she asked, “It might hinder your ability to pick up a bridesmaid.”

“Maybe you’re right,” he said, leaning closer to her. “I haven’t thought this through. Maybe you’ll ditch me for a groomsman.”

As he looked into her eyes, he couldn’t help but wonder if going to the wedding might be the thing that finally pushed them into admitting they wanted something more.

“That would just be rude,” she said, smiling. “If you want me to go with you, I will.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I know that’s not the way you expected to spend your weekend off.”

“I don’t mind spending it with you.”

He filled her in on the plan for the weekend. The wedding was at the Ritz-Carlton at Lake Tahoe, the drive would take about four hours. They would leave Saturday morning, and stop for lunch on the way there. The ceremony was outside with the reception being in the ballroom. They would spend the night at the hotel there.

“That sounds incredibly fancy,” she said, “Are you sure you want me there with you?”

“Of course, I do.”

“What do I need to wear?”

“What you wore to the prom for Angie would be fine.”

She made a face. “I think I’ll have to do some dress shopping.”

“Whatever you wear would be fine.”

“You have it easy. All you need is a tux.” She sighed. “It would be nice to get something new.”

“If you say so.” His phone went off letting him know that he was needed for a patient. He stood. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He left her as she continued to work on her diagnosis, and he went to see what was going on with his patient. He pushed aside his nervousness and excitement to focus on his job instead of the fact that he was going to get to spend the whole weekend with her.

In the days leading up to the wedding, he didn’t get to spend much time with Claire. She was working with Marcus and he had Morgan and Alex with him, and they were all very busy. He barely had time to think about the weekend away with her. He knew they were going as friends, but he wished for more. He wondered if he would be able to hide his feelings for her from all the friends of his that he was going to see at the wedding because they knew him very well. He was grateful for the craziness at the hospital because he didn’t get a chance to focus too much on what the weekend could bring.

Before he knew it, it was Saturday morning and he packed up his things before driving over to pick up Claire. He had decided that he was going to forget about his feelings for her and simply enjoy her company. There was no one else he felt more comfortable with and at peace with than her. Instead of allowing his nervousness to ruin their weekend, he was just going to see what happened. He had texted her when he left and wasn’t surprised to see that she was already outside waiting for him. He couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t the only one looking forward to the trip. He parked and got out of the car to help her with her bags. He felt a wave of desire as he took in what she was wearing. He had seen her in her running attire many times, but his was different. She was dressed comfortably for the car ride and he enjoyed seeing her so relaxed. He placed her suitcase in the trunk with his and hung her dress up next to his tux.

As they both settled in for the car ride, he glanced down at the bag in her hand. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Snacks.”

He laughed. “We’re not going that far, I think we can survive without food.”

“All the best road trips have snacks,” she said shaking her head. “If you don’t want anything, I won’t share.”

Curious, he asked, “What did you bring?”

“Goldfish, Swedish fish, M&M’s both plain and peanut, and pretzels.”

He glanced over at her as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Are you expecting us to get lost or break down?”

She placed the bag in the back seat, “No, I trust you to get us there in one piece, but it’s always good to have some food, just in case.” She slipped her shoes off and got comfortable. “Do you really not bring snacks on a road trip?”

He shrugged. “I haven’t been on one in a long time.”

“Neither have I,” she said. “I think the last time was with Kayla and Dash right after she got sick.”

He felt the familiar ache when he thought about all she had lost.

“Where did you guys go?”

She made a face. “I can’t even remember. We just got in the car and Dash drove. I think we all just wanted to do something where we could pretend that things were all going to be okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Thanks.”

They continued the drive for a while listening to the music on the radio. They talked some about their patients at work, the surgeries they had been involved with and shared some of the gossip they had heard. The conversation would ebb and flow. He enjoyed the fact that they could sit together in silence and it not be uncomfortable. After some time, he glanced over at her, watching as she looked out the window. As always, he was struck by how beautiful she was.

“You know,” he said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t think you’d agree to come with me.”

“Why not?”

“I figured you wouldn’t be a fan of weddings, considering they are the ultimate sign of romance.”

He didn’t have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at him. He fought a smile. He loved teasing her, but also wanted to know more about how she felt about weddings and marriage.

“Depends on the wedding,” she said. “I’ve been to a few, even been in some that were definitely not romantic.”

“How can agreeing to spend the rest of your life with someone not be romantic?”

She turned some in her seat to look at him. “I’m not sure I should tell you. I don’t want to damage your romantic notions.”

“I think I can handle it,” he said with a laugh.

“At Kayla’s cousin’s wedding, the groom was caught with one of the bridesmaids right before the ceremony was supposed to start.”

“What happened?”

“Lots of tears, lots of cursing, and thankfully an open bar afterwards.”

“They still got married?” he asked incredulously.

“It was insane,” she continued. “They were divorced a few months later.”

“Why even go through with it?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “A friend of mine from medical school got stood up at her wedding. It was for the best though because he was not a good guy.” He felt her eyes on him. “You’ve never been to a crazy wedding?”

“Crazy like that? No. The most drama I’ve seen was when my family didn’t like my cousin’s new wife.”

“Kayla and Dash’s wedding was nice. It was a very low-key ceremony and party. I was her maid of honor. One of the better dresses that I got to wear.”

“Have you been in a lot of weddings?” he asked. He always enjoyed learning more about her life before he met her, especially the happier memories that she had shared with him.

“Too many,” she said making a face. “But the worst one was right after college. I had just started medical school. Kayla and I were roommates and we were barely making it. We had this friend whose family had a lot of money. She wanted both of us to be bridesmaids. We could barely afford rent and food. In addition to classes, I had maybe three jobs. She told us her parents were paying for everything, even our dresses.”

“That’s generous.”

“Since they were paying for it, we really didn’t have much say in what she picked out.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t like it.”

“Just one dress could’ve paid for three months of our rent,” she continued. “And it was the ugliest dress I have ever seen. Kayla and I were horrified.”

Grinning, he glanced over at her, “Please tell me there are pictures.”

“Unfortunately,” she laughed. “Every year she shares them on Facebook for her anniversary. It’s like I’m haunted by that dress.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“I said there were pictures, not that I would show them to you.”

“I need to be able to judge for myself just how ugly the dress is.” Although he was sure, she would still look beautiful.

“Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll show you when we stop for lunch. Would you want to see the ones from Kayla’s wedding too?”

“Of course,” he loved the idea of seeing Claire from when she was younger and surrounded by friends.

They continued going back and forth about the various weddings that they had been too. They talked about the venues, the clothing, the food and if the couples were still together. Before he knew it, they were halfway through their trip and decided that it would be a good time to stop for lunch and to stretch their legs.

They settled in a booth at the diner and glanced at the menu. Claire ordered a chicken salad sandwich with chips and he got a cheeseburger and fries. They continued their conversation from the car.

“I thought you were going to show me pictures.”

She made a face, “You really want to see that?”

“Absolutely.”

“Give me a second to find them,” she said picking up her phone and scrolling through. After a few minutes, she started to hand him her phone, before she pulled it away. “Don’t laugh.”

“I make no promises.”

With a smile, she handed him her phone. The first thing he noticed was just how young she looked but still just as beautiful. He glanced down at the dress and realized she hadn’t been exaggerating.

“That dress is,” he hesitated, trying to find the right words.

“Hideous.”

“I was going to say poufy. How’d you even sit down?”

“Very carefully and not very often.” She sighed. “Go ahead, you can scroll through them.”

“Who thought pink and neon yellow was a good choice?” he asked.

“Megan loved those dresses.”

“And she thought you liked them too?”

“I thought I did a good job of hiding my hate of that dress.”

He glanced back down to the pictures. “Maybe to someone who doesn’t know you.” He scrolled through a few more pictures. Stopping on one with her next to someone he assumed was a groomsman. He held out the phone for her to look. “You do not look happy in this picture.”

She took the phone from him and made a face. “Ugh. I can’t even remember his name. He felt that we were destined to hook up because we were both in the wedding.”

“Really?” he asked. “Did you?”

“Ew, no.”

He laughed. “Why ew?”

“When I told him, I was in medical school, he asked why, when I’d have to drop out once I got married.”

“You can’t do both?”

“Not in his eyes.” She started scrolling on her phone again. “Let me show you pictures from Kayla’s wedding.”

She handed him her phone back, and he was surprised by the difference in the pictures. Claire’s happiness was obvious. In the picture, she stood with her arm around Kayla, both smiling and laughing. He couldn’t help but smile at the picture.

“This is much better.” The dress was much simpler and looked as if was made for her.

“Of course, Kayla knew better.” She sighed. “It was a wonderful day.”

He scrolled through a few more pictures enjoying seeing the joy on her face. She had mentioned before that one of the reasons it never would’ve worked with Dash was because she had been the maid of honor at their wedding and looking at the pictures he could understand. He handed her the phone back as the waitress brought their food.

After placing the phone back in her bag, she took the pickle off her plate and placed it on his plate. He turned his plate so that she could reach for some fries if she wanted. 

“Whose wedding is it?” she asked as she swiped a fry from his plate.

“Michael,” he answered. “We’ve known each other since undergrad.”

“Why aren’t you in the wedding?”

“I was in his first one. His new bride didn’t want anyone in her wedding that was in his first one.”

“You’re not a big fan of hers, are you?”

“I try to hide that.”

“Maybe to someone who doesn’t know you.”

He smiled as they continued to eat. After a few minutes, he asked, “What does your dream wedding look like?”

She looked startled by the question and took a little while to answer. “I wouldn’t want a big wedding,” she answered. “Everyone looking as you walk down the aisle isn’t for me. I would think either a very small ceremony or a courthouse wedding followed by a party to celebrate.” She stole a few more fries from his plate. “As a natural romantic, that’s probably your worst nightmare.”

He realized that if she was the one by his side, he would be happy with whatever they decided.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” he said softly. “The marriage is more important than the wedding anyway.”

“What about the honeymoon?’ she asked.

“Some place secluded where no one else could bother us.”

“A beach?”

“I’d like that.”

They finished their food and Claire went to use the bathroom. The waitress returned to collect their empty plates.

She asked, “Would you or your wife like dessert?”

“She’s not my wife,” he said.

“She would be if you asked her.”

He offered her a small smile as he saw Claire coming back. “Thank you,” he said, “We’re good.”

He got the check and paid for their lunch. They headed back to the car and he was thinking about the conversation they had about what she’d like for a wedding coupled with what the waitress said. It was so easy being with Claire and he could easily imagine spending the rest of his life with her.

“Are you okay?” she asked as they got in the car.

“I’m fine.”

Claire fiddled with the radio as they got back on the road. As she started to sing along with the song, he couldn’t help but smile. He loved hearing her sing. He knew about her complicated relationship with music and always felt honored when she would sing in front of him. He didn’t say anything, but he was always blown away by how talented she was. 

He drove for a while listening to her sing, when she suddenly stopped and reached back for her bag of snacks. Knowing her she was going for the chocolate. He held out his hand for her to give him some.

“After teasing me for bringing snacks, you want me to share?”

“Yes. You said all road trips needs snacks, it wouldn’t be right to keep them all to yourself.”

“I guess you’re right.” She dropped a few M&M’s in his hand.

They spent the rest of the drive talking about various things, such as a new procedure they had read about, a new movie they wanted to see, and whatever else came to mind. About two hours after the finished lunch they pulled up to the venue.

“Wow,” Claire said, as he parked. “This place is amazing.”

He agreed with her as they got their bags out and walked in to check in. He enjoyed watching her take in their surroundings. Once they entered their room, he realized something that he had forgotten all about. Their room only had one bed. He glanced at her as she sat her bag down and hung her dress up.

“Do you want me to see about switching?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I think we can share for one night. It will be fine.”

He wasn’t so sure he agreed with her. Having her that close to him would be torture. He pushed the thought away. They would be exhausted after the wedding anyway. He hung up his tux and put his things away.

“Neil, come here,” she called from the balcony.

He stepped out to join her. She was leaning against the railing, the wind blowing her hair. She turned to look at him smiling. He wished he could take a picture of her.

“It’s beautiful out here.”

“Yes, it is,” he said, his eyes still on her. He moved to stand next to her. “I can’t remember the last time I went somewhere just to relax.”

“Me neither.” She sighed. “We work too hard.”

He laughed. “Yes, we do.”

“We should try to get away more.”

“I’ll drive if you bring the snacks.”

She elbowed him. “Keep teasing me and I won’t share on the way home tomorrow.”

“You say that now, but I know you’ll give in.” He leaned closer to her. “You can’t resist me.”

He felt the tension in the air at his words as they looked at each other. He was tempted to close the distance between them and give into his desire to kiss her. His gaze fell from her eyes to her lips.

Breaking the spell, she said, “You’re not as charming as you think you are.”

“Ouch,” he said with a grin, able to see in her eyes that she was just as affected as he was by their proximity. “Maybe you’ll have to find another ride home.”

She turned more fully to look at him. “You’re too much of gentleman to ever leave me behind.”

“You’re right. I’d miss you too much.”

Grinning back at him, she asked, “What time do we need to get ready?”

He glanced at his watch. “We have about two hours until the wedding starts.”

“Good,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the chairs on the balcony. “Sit and relax.”

“So bossy,” he teased as he settled into the chair. 

He watched her as she curled up in the chair beside him. Neither said anything as they enjoyed the view and each other’s company. He knew he made the right choice in bringing her with him. He realized that he couldn’t keep his feelings hidden from her forever. Once they were back home, they would have to have a conversation. He didn’t want to do it now and possibly make it awkward for the rest of their trip. Although, he was confident that she felt the same way that he did.

They sat out on the balcony until it was time to get ready for the ceremony. Eventually, they moved back inside and started to get changed. While they were used to moving around each other in the OR, it was different getting ready in the same space. Yet somehow even though it was the first time they had done so, it felt effortless. Without words they were able to stay out of each other’s way. He enjoyed watching her get ready.

“Can you help me?” she asked. “I can’t get the zipper.”

She took his breath away when she stepped out of the bathroom. He had thought she looked beautiful at the prom, but she was even more breathtaking in her long black dress.

“Neil,” she said, “Can you help?”

He couldn’t say anything at first but walked over to her. He gently swept her hair out of the way and slowly zipped up her dress. She seemed oblivious to the affect she had one him. She turned to face him.

“It this okay?” she asked nervously.

“You look stunning,” he said softly.

Her face lit up as she smiled. “Thank you.” She took a step towards him and straightened out his tie. “You always look so good at work, but you might want to wear a tux more often.”

Normally he would have teased her about her comment on his appearance, but right now he was too distracted by her. Her hands lingered by his tie as he swayed towards her. In that moment as they looked at each other, he had no doubt that they both wanted more. His gaze dropped down to her lips. He leaned towards her. A door slamming in the hallway startled them both. He couldn’t help but laugh as she jumped.

She reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Should we go?”

He glanced down at their hands. He wondered if they should talk about what was happening first. Instead, he decided to see let the evening unfold naturally. He squeezed her hand and nodded. Without a word, they left the room and headed to the elevator to go outside for the ceremony.

He thought she would drop his hand once they got to the elevator, but instead, she moved to stand closer to him. Deciding to test the boundaries, he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist, bringing her even closer. She rested her head against his shoulder. He turned and brushed his lips against her head. He had been fighting his feelings for her for so long that it felt like a relief to have her next to him like this.

He was curious what she would do once they were off the elevator and walking to where the ceremony took place. He was trying to prepare himself for her moving away, instead, she took his hand and kept herself close to his side. Looking down at her, he couldn’t stop the smile from growing. As she looked up at him, he saw the same smile on her face. He had wondered if coming to the wedding together would change things between them and it seemed as if they both were giving into what they wanted.

They settled into their seats as they waited for the ceremony to start. Neil pointed out some of his friends that he would introduce her to later. As his friend Michal took his spot at the altar, Claire noticed that he didn’t seem happy. Unfortunately, he agreed with her, he felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to see him earlier. He tried to focus on the ceremony but was very distracted by Claire. She would lean over towards him and whisper things in his ear, pointing out things she noticed or things she thought were ridiculous. Eventually, he wrapped his arm around her back to keep her closer to him. She ended up resting her head against his shoulder for the rest of the ceremony and he gently ran his fingers back and forth against her arm. He thought about what she had told him at the diner, and a ceremony with just the two of them would be perfect.

Once the ceremony was over, they joined the rest of the guests for the cocktail hour while the bridal party was getting pictures taken. It seemed as if whatever boundaries the two of them normally kept were gone, as they held hands, wrapped their arms around the other, and kept touching each other. They both got a drink and some food as he introduced her to his friends. He had known all of them since college, and while they didn’t see each other often it was nice to catch up. As they talked, he kept his hand against Claire’s back, glad to have her close by. Eventually, she went with the other women to get everyone more drinks and to let the guys have a chance to catch up. He had checked in with her without a word to make sure she was okay before she left.

Ken smacked him on the arm, “Where have you been hiding her?” he asked. “She’s gorgeous.”

“I’m thinking your wedding will be next,” Nathan laughed. 

Neil shook his head, as much as he loved the thought of it. “We’re just friends.”

Nathan snorted. “You don’t really believe that do you?”

“No one who sees the two of you together are thinking you’re just friends,” Ken continued. “And if you really are just friends, then you need to do something about that. Do you not see the way she looked at you?”

“Or the fact that you look happier than I’ve seen you in a long time?”

“We’re working on it,” he admitted.

“That’s better,” Ken said, “It would be a shame to waste that.”

He shook his head as Claire returned. He thanked her and took his drink from her. As they headed into the ballroom for the reception, he placed his hand against her back as they walked in. The reception went by quickly. Claire got along well with his friends and their wives, which didn’t surprise him at all. They all talked with each other, ate and drank. Eventually, the bride and groom had their first dance. When everyone else was invited to join them, Neil held out his hand and winked at her. With a laugh, she took his hand and joined him on the dance floor. He twirled her as he had at the prom, but instead of keeping a safe distance between them, they wrapped their arms around each other, and Claire rested her head against his chest.

They danced together for a couple songs and he enjoyed the way it felt to hold her. When it was time for the cake cutting, he moved with Claire to the designated area. He kept his arm around her waist. He noticed some of the other guys checking her out, but she kept herself close to him.

“You let me know if anyone bothers you,” he whispered, as one of the groomsmen was staring at her. “I’ll fight anyone you need me to.”

She laughed. “Don’t damage your hands on my account.”

They sat back down as they ate cake and had some more to drink. Eventually, Michael made his way to their table, and he was able to introduce him to Claire. Before he headed back to his new wife, Michael had told him the same thing Ken and Nathan had, not to let Claire go. If he had his way that would be the last thing that would ever happen.

The celebration lasted for a few hours and once everyone else started leaving, they went back up to their hotel room. Neil kept Claire’s hand in his as they walked, caressing her hand. They entered the room and Claire slipped out of her shoes with a sigh of relief.

She turned her back to him, “Unzip me please.”

His breath caught in his throat. He stepped up behind her and slide her hair out of the way. He took a hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down, his knuckles caressing her back on the way down. He felt her shiver. She turned around to face him. She took a step towards him and reached up to undo his tie.

“Claire,” he said softly as he reached up to caress her face. He felt like everything could change in that moment as he looked into her eyes.

He started to lean forward to kiss her, when she turned her head away and yawned.

“Sorry,” she said, trying to hold back another one.

“Go get ready for bed,” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “We can finish this in the morning.”

She reached out and caressed his face. “Okay.”

He turned and walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air while she changed. He leaned against the railing as he looked out. He was almost relieved that nothing had happened with them yet. It had been a long day with the drive and then the wedding. And while neither of them was drunk, they both had a few drinks. He wanted whatever happened between them to be when they were well rested and sober. Yet, he was also disappointed that he hadn’t yet gotten the opportunity to kiss her.

He stood outside for a while to give her enough time to get settled. Then he made his way back inside to change. He thought that she was already asleep as he climbed into the bed with her. 

“It was a nice wedding,” she said sleepily.

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

He turned onto his side and watched her as she fell asleep. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped that this would be the first night of many with her by his side.

He didn’t think he had been asleep long when he was woken up by something tickling his nose. Opening his eyes, he realized that it was Claire’s hair. Somehow, they had ended up entangled in each other’s arms, despite the distance they had between them when they had fallen asleep. He gave himself a minute to enjoy the feel of her pressed against him. But since they hadn’t talked yet, and he wasn’t sure if she was aware of them being together, he tried to put some space between them. Claire, however, had other ideas. She cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arm tighter around his waist.

“Unless you’re getting up for the bathroom, stop moving,” she mumbled against his chest.

Since she wanted to be in his arms, he allowed himself to relax even though he could feel every spot where they touched.

“What time is it?” she asked softly.

“It’s still early,” he said.

“Then go back to sleep,” she said. With a sigh, she tried to get even closer to him. As she drifted back of to sleep, she mumbled, “I love you.”

After hearing those words from her, he was tempted to wake her back up to make sure he had heard her correctly and to have that conversation they were going to wait until morning for. Instead, he forced himself to relax and try to get some sleep. Listening to her steady breathing, lured him back to sleep.

The next time Neil woke up he was laying on his back, with Claire curled against his side, her head resting against his chest. He was once again struck by the possibility of getting to wake up like his for the rest of his life. 

“Good morning,” she said, as she stretched.

“Good morning.”

They put a little distance between them as the turned on their sides to face each other. Neil thought about suggesting that they get out of bed for this conversation but enjoyed having her so close to him.

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked.

“Better than I have in a while.”

He smiled. “Me too.”

“Do you remember when I told you about the disagreement I had with my therapist?” Claire began.

“Of course, she wanted you to take a risk.”

She reached out for his hand. “We were talking about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told her that I had feelings for you, and she thought I should tell you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was the one who insisted that we were just friends, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She sighed. “And I thought that just being friends was better than nothing.”

He tucked her hair behind her ear, “Claire, I’ve wanted us to be more than friends for a while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were pretty adamant that we were friends,” he said. “And with our positions at work, I wasn’t sure it was worth the risk.”

“And now?”

“Now,” he started, “Now, I know that there is nothing I want more than to be with you.” He thought of the words she mumbled in her sleep. “I love you.”

Her face broke out in a large smile. He remembered his jealousy when she had smiled at Dash, and knew that they smile she gave him was even bigger.

“I love you too.” She reached out and caressed his check. “What are you going to do about it?”

He reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him. He finally gave into what he had been wanting to do for weeks. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. It was just as amazing as he expected it to be. She pushed against his shoulder causing him to roll over onto his back. She swung her leg over, so she was straddling him. He brought his hands up against her back as she leaned over and continued to kiss him. He got lost in the touch and the taste of her as they continued to explore each other. They were interrupted by the alarm on his phone letting them know it was nearing check out time.

Claire rested her head against his as they both caught their breath. He almost wished now that he had woken her up in the middle of the night to give them more time to take their relationship to the next step. They lay there together as they thought about all that had changed and all that would stay the same.

Neil knew that they still needed to figure out how to handle things at work, but he knew that it was worth the risk. As he looked down at her in his arms, he knew that this was the right decision for them. Their love would only grow stronger and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back home.

They had almost missed their check out time as they kept getting distracted by each other. The only reason that they made it out was that Claire refused for him to have to pay if they didn’t leave on time. They had both taken quick showers and packed up their few belongings before heading to the car. It would’ve been much faster if they both hadn’t kept interrupting the other with kisses and gentle caresses. If she had thought it was enticing the night before when she was able to give into her desire to touch him at the wedding, this was even better.

As they packed up the car and settled in to make the drive back home, she thought about sending her therapist an apology text. She had been right, telling Neil about her feelings had been the right thing to do. Although technically at first neither had said anything about how they felt and just acted on what they wanted. She knew that they still had some things that they needed to discuss, but she was happy. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her. She had been denying or hiding her feelings for him for so long, that it was freeing to finally be able to share with him. By the smile on his face, she thought that he felt the same way.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?” she asked as he started the car, thinking about how he must be tired from driving yesterday too.

He shook his head, “I don’t mind.” He glanced over at her with a smile. “Besides it gives me a distraction, so I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

She couldn’t help but smile back at him. She reached out and gently ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She let her fingers gently caress him and felt him shiver in response.

“What’s my incentive to keep my hands to myself?” she asked.

He reached up and took her hand, bringing it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. “Us getting home in one piece.” He gave her hand a squeeze before he placed it in her lap. “Are you ready?”

She nodded as she glanced out at the beautiful hotel. She never would’ve thought when Neil had asked her to be his date that they would be leaving the wedding as a couple. She was a little disappointed that they hadn’t been able to stay in this bubble away from the rest of the world for longer.

She shifted in her seat so she could watch him as he pulled out of the parking lot. She thought about how just yesterday she had to hide the fact that she was watching him and now she could watch him the whole drive. She thought about the differences she saw in him from the day before, how he seemed even more relaxed and had a smile that wouldn’t go away. She was pretty sure she had one as well. They drove in silence for a while, both lost in their thoughts. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him about what this change would mean for them, especially at work. She figured that he wouldn’t be able to be her boss anymore, but while she would miss working with him, she had a feeling this would be so much better.

Resting her head against the seat, she kept her eyes on him. “How long?” she asked.

He glanced over at her. “We haven’t been on the road that long. You impatient to get home?”

She laughed. “That’s not what I meant. This morning, you said you’ve wanted us to be more than friends for a while. How long?”

He hesitated before answer, “I realized it when Dash came to the hospital.”

She frowned. “But you were the one who told me go out with him. You even told me to kiss him.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Why were you pushing me towards someone else?”

He took her hand in his and squeezed it before returning his hand to the wheel. “I meant what I told you in the locker room. You looked so happy when you saw him. Your happiness is important to me.”

“Your happiness is important too,” she said, resting her hand against his leg. “I’ve known Dash since college,” she started. She thought about the last time she had seen him after Kayla’s funeral, both of them devastated by their loss. “It was good to see him, but I don’t think I would’ve agreed to go to dinner with him if you hadn’t made me think it was a good idea. I really regretted it when you asked me for drinks later.”

He shook his head. “We’re both idiots.” He rested his hand on top of hers. “When did you realize that your feelings weren’t so platonic?”

“That night when you told me that I make you a better surgeon and a better person.”

“I was so worried that I had overstepped with you.”

“No,” she said, “You just pushed me to deal with something that I had been ignoring for a while. I spoke to my therapist that night and told her that I thought I was in love with you.”

“Thought?”

“It seemed safer than admitting that I had completely fallen in love with you. I ended things with Dash, not that there was much to end. I think we both were only trying anything because it was what Kayla wanted. We decided that it was better just to stay friends.” She laughed. “I thought for sure you were going to realize that I had feelings for you.”

“I think we both did a good job of hiding it from each other.” He glanced at her. “Just so you know, you’re the only person I asked to come with me.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Did you expect this to happen?”

“No, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hope it would.”

“I was so nervous when I saw that we were going to have to share a bed,” she admitted.

“I thought it was just me,” he said, “You said you were fine.”

“What was I supposed to say?” she asked laughing. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands off you if we’re in the same bed.”

“That would be accurate,” he teased, “I did wake up with you in my arms.”

“What makes you so sure that was my fault? Maybe you’re the one who moved towards me.”

“I would never do that. I’m too much of a gentleman.” Even as he drove, she could see the amusement in his eyes.

“Gentleman or not, I have to say that was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me too.”

They continued to talk about the change in their relationship. Although if she was honest, even if they had both admitted their feelings for each other, it didn’t feel as if anything had really changed. She realized that even though they had hidden their feelings from each other, they had been in a relationship for longer than they wanted to admit.

A little over halfway home, they decided to stop for some food. 

As they got out of the car, Claire told him, “This is our first official date.”

He smiled. “We just had lunch together yesterday and have been out plenty times.”

“That’s why I said first official one.”

He stopped walking and looked at her, “And what makes this one so different?”

She moved so she was standing in front of him and brushed her lips against his. “Now I can do that,” she said with a grin as she turned to walk inside.

He caught up to her quickly and held the door for her. As they waited to be seated, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. He pressed a kiss against her neck.

“Neil,” she said, squirming to get away. She had never been a fan of PDA.

“That’s what you get for kissing me and walking away,” he whispered, kissing her neck again before letting her go.

They followed the hostess to their booth and slide into their seats. They looked over the menus before deciding on what to get. After all the food the night before both settled on half a sandwich and soup.

“When we were at lunch yesterday,” Neil started, “The waitress called you my wife.”

Normally the thought of discussing their future would’ve sent her running, but everything was different with him. She trusted him and knew that he would never do anything to upset or hurt her.

“What did you tell her?”

“That you weren’t.”

“At least not yet,” she said taking a drink of water. Realizing what she had said, she glanced up at him, and saw his love and affection shining in his eyes.

“I’d like that,” he said softly.

“Me too,” she admitted.

He reached out and took her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She liked being free to tell him how she felt about him.

“That wasn’t a proposal was it?” he asked with a grin.

She laughed. “No, we should probably go on more than one date before that happens.”

“We’ve been dating for months.”

She couldn’t disagree with him. It had been a gradual change from coworkers, to friends, to whatever they were now. She moved her hand to interlace their fingers.

“Does that mean I get to call you my boyfriend?” she teased.

“If you want.”

She didn’t want to ruin the peaceful moment, but she knew they also needed to talk about what would happen at the hospital.

“But I probably shouldn’t at work.” She squeezed his hand. “What do we do there?”

“That’s up to you.”

“No,” she argued. “We need to decide together.”

“Claire,” he said softly. “We can go in tomorrow and shout it off the balcony that we’re together, or we can wait. As long as you’re by my side, I’ll be happy.”

Rolling her eyes, she groaned, “You’re such a sap.”

He tugged on her hand to bring it closer so he could press a kiss against the back of her hand. “You know you love it.”

She wanted to give him a hard time, but when she looked into his eyes and could see his happiness and love shining through, she couldn’t help but agree.

“Just don’t make a habit of it.”

He let go of her hand as the waitress brought their food. “I’ll convert you to a romantic yet.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

He laughed as they started eating. She thought back to just the day before and how this lunch felt the same and different. Neither had to hide their feelings anymore so there was a different type of tension between them, yet there was still the same ease as always.

She returned them back to their conversation, “I don’t want to hide this,” she said softly. She saw the relief in his eyes as he nodded. “But I also don’t want to go telling everyone. I want this to just be ours for a while, at least a few days.” 

“Okay,” he agreed. “When we decide we’re ready, I’ll talk to Aaron and Audrey and see what our next steps would be.” He sighed. “It might be best if I pick the others to work with me for a while. I want to minimize anyone thinking you’ve gotten any special treatment.”

“That’s not entirely true.” He opened his mouth to argue with her, but she continued. “I better be the only one getting the treatment you gave me this morning.”

He rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. “You know you are.” He sighed. “You’re an incredibly gifted surgeon, which is part of why I fought this for so long. I don’t want anyone to doubt your talent.”

“Thank you,” she said, the familiar feeling of pride filling her at his complement. It wasn’t the first time he had told her, but it almost meant more knowing that he was telling her not just as her boss. “I know that things will be difficult, but its going to be worth.”

“I know.”

They finished eating but lingered at the table as they continued to talk about their new relationship. With the added complications of work, Claire was glad that they were talking about what they wanted for their future together. He was right that things would be harder for her as a resident, and both needed to be sure that this was something they both wanted for the long term. She thought about their conversation from her first year of residency about his desire for children. It wasn’t something that they had talked about as they became friends and she wondered if that was still something he wanted. She wasn’t sure if it was an appropriate thing to talk about as their relationship was just beginning.

“What?” he asked as he took a drink.

She frowned, “I didn’t say anything.”

“I can see you want to.”

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” she asked.

“I don’t want you to,” he reached across the table and took her hand again. “I don’t want you to hide anything from me.”

“I’ll do my best.” While she had shared more with him as their friendship grew, it wasn’t always easy for her.

“Thank you,” he said. “What are you thinking?”

“Do you remember the conversation we had my first year when we were studying together for the…”

“Of course, I do,” he said cutting her off. “It was incredibly inappropriate of me to discuss my personal problems with you.”

“I didn’t mind,” she told him. “I felt honored that you trusted me enough to share what was going on.” She glanced down at their hands, watching the way his thumb caressed the back of her hand. “Is that still something that you want?”

He stopped caressing her hand. “Are you asking if I still want to have kids?”

“Yes.”

“I do,” he said, the expression on his face unreadable. “Is that something you want?” he asked softly.

“Eventually,” she said, as he sighed in relief. “I have to be honest, that it terrifies me, but I do want to have a family.”

“I think that any child would be lucky to have you as their mother,” he said.

“Thank you. You’re going to be an amazing father.” 

He smiled at her, and she knew they were both thinking about the future. One that for her used to seem like just a dream, but now she realized that she might be able to get what she always wanted. The waitress sat the check on the table, pulling them from their thoughts about their future family. They both reached for it.

“You bought lunch yesterday,” she said, “It’s my turn.” They had gotten in the habit of alternating who paid when they want out together. Claire had argued that would make it fair, but really, she just had wanted to keep it as an illusion that they were just friends.

“You said it was our first official date,” he argued, “So I get to treat you.”

“Just because we’re together now, doesn’t mean you get to change the rules.” She kept her hand on the check and reached into her bag to grab her card.

He sighed and she thought she had won. However, as the waitress picked up the check, he quickly snatched Claire’s card and switched it with his. 

“Neil,” she said, as he laughed. She had underestimated him. “It was my turn.”

“No. First date means we started over, so it was my turn. You’ll get next time.”

She wanted to argue with him, but the happiness she saw in his eyes stopped her. She’d let him win this round. They finished at the restaurant and headed back to the car. They continued the rest of the drive home talking about various things. Claire felt even more settled after they had figured things out while at lunch. She had no desire to run from him or the future that they had started planning.

About two hours later, they pulled up to her apartment. She knew he had to be tired from all the driving.

Turning to him she asked, “Would you like to come in or would you rather go home?”

“Well,” he teased. “I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I let you go by yourself.”

She laughed as they got out of the car. He carried her bags for her. She unlocked the door and they both went in. He placed her things by the sofa as they both slipped off their shoes. She took a few steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck reaching up brush her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She gently caressed his neck as they continued to kiss each other. He carefully maneuvered them towards her sofa. He sat down pulling her down with him. She lost track of time as she lost her self in the touch of his hands and the feel of his lips, as they explored each other.

She startled when his phone rang interrupting them. She recognized the ringtone that he had set for the hospital. She rested her head against his chest as he answered the phone and was asked to come in because they were backed up and needed an extra set of hands. She was sad that their time together was being interrupted.

Hanging up, he said, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Neither of them made a move to get up. She sat up so she could kiss him again.

Caressing his face, she said, “You can come back after if you’d like.” She hoped that she wasn’t pushing him. “Unless you want to go home.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, “The only way I’d be going home, would be if you were there.”

She couldn’t help but smile. She stood so he could get up. It took a few more minutes before he was out the door as they kept going for another kiss.

Once he left, Claire hung up her dress and unpacked her bag. Now that he wasn’t beside her, she felt the nervousness settle in. She was happy, and in her experience, something bad always happened once she was happy. She trusted Neil, and she trusted in her love for him, but she was still fearful that she would mess it up somehow. She reached for her phone and texted her therapist about the change in her relationship with Neil. She smiled at her words of encouragement and was grateful when she scheduled an appointment for midweek. Claire wanted to make sure that she did everything she could to make sure that she didn’t ruin things.

She continued about her day as if was any other Sunday and got some chores done around the house. She wasn’t very hungry, but she ate some snacks for dinner, and waited to hear from Neil. He had texted a few times between patients, and she hoped that he wouldn’t have to stay too long. She picked up a book to read and settled on the sofa. She was distracted by thoughts of Neil. 

She started to fall asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She went and answered it and was glad to see it was Neil. He had a bag with him to stay the night. She could see the exhaustion on his face. Taking his hand, she brought him into her apartment. He left his shoes by the door and followed her into the bedroom. He filled her in on the surgeries that he had and what was going on at the hospital. She had to be in early in the morning, but he would be able to come in later. As much as she wanted to continue what they had been doing before he was called in, she knew he needed some rest.

They got ready for bed and climbed in together. Unlike the night before, they didn’t try to keep any space between them. She cuddled close to him he wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep in his arms.

Her alarm went off in the morning and she heard Neil groan as he pulled her closer to him. She moved away to turn the alarm off, but he quickly pulled her back.

“Call and tell them you’ll be late” he said, nuzzling against her neck.

She pressed a kiss against his chest. “And walk in with you? That would really get the gossip going.” He made no move to let her up. “Neil, I have to get up.”

He sighed, “Fine.” He moved to get up as well.

She placed her hand against his chest. “You can go back to sleep,” she said, as she went to get ready.

She had another good sleep in his arms. She was worried that she was going to get used to having him beside her and be unable to sleep without him. She pushed that thought away for now as she went about her normal routine to get ready for work. She was dressed in her skirt and bra and was searching her closet for a shirt when she felt Neil’s eyes on her. She had thought that he had gone back to sleep. She heard him moving around and getting out of the bed.

She startled when he came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers gently caressing her stomach. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear.

She turned in his embrace so she could kiss him, softly at first and then more insistent as he pulled her towards him.

“You’re going to make me late,” she said, making no move to continue to get ready.

Reluctantly, he stepped away. “Fine, finish getting ready.”

Feeling his eyes on her as she finished getting dressed, she fixed her hair and put on her jewelry. He followed her into the kitchen as she made some coffee.

“Would you like me to make you breakfast?” he asked

“No thanks,” she said. “I’ll grab something later at the hospital.” He looked disappointed so she kissed him, and added, “Making me breakfast is something you can do on our days off.”

She hated the fact that she had to leave to go to work, when she would much rather spend time with him. She could see the lingering exhaustion in his eyes. She took his hand and led him back into the bedroom.

“Go back to bed,” she said.

“You’re really going to leave me here to look through all your things?” he teased.

“You already know everything about me,” she said pushing against him gently to get him back into bed.

He looked up at her, “This would be much better if you were staying.”

She gave him another kiss and caressed his face. “I’ll see you later.”

She stood in the doorway for a moment watching him. She liked having him in her bed. Pushing away the thoughts of what she would much rather do with him in bed, she left for the hospital.

Claire went through rounds and started working on getting some of the tests done for the patients. She also spent some time in the ER. She felt a buzz of excitement when she knew it was getting closer for Neil to come into work. He had texted her a few times after he had woken up, teasing her about some of the things he noticed in her apartment, especially pictures he said he wanted to ask her about. She was glad that he had felt comfortable in her space.

She went into the lounge to review some of the scans and found the others already in there discussing ideas.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Morgan said. “Maybe you can help.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Have you seen Melendez this morning?” she asked.

“No,” Claire said, hoping that they wouldn’t see through the lie. “Why?”

“He seems different,” Shaun added. “And I can’t tell why.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know,” Morgan said, “Happier maybe?”

“We thought maybe you’d know what was going on,” Alex said.

“I haven’t talked to him,” she said. She felt Alex looking at her and hoped that he couldn’t tell that something had happened with Neil. Although she had to admit that she liked the idea that he was happier because of her.

“I for one hope whatever it is continues,” Morgan said, “It’ll make our lives easier.”

The three of them continued to discuss what could have changed Neil’s mood. Her phone buzzed and she noticed she had a new message from him. Checking that the others weren’t paying attention she opened the message.

He wrote, “I underestimated how distracting it would be knowing what you have on under that shirt.”

She felt her face flush and she hoped the others wouldn’t notice. Texting back, she said, “Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll get to see it again.”

His response was immediate, “I hope so.”

Dropping her phone back in her pocket, she joined the rest of them in their conversations as it moved towards treating their patients. They each shared their ideas and decided on courses of action. The rest of the day went by fast. Claire only saw Neil a few times in passing, but they messaged each other a few times throughout the shift.

At the end of her shift she stepped onto the elevator to head down to the parking lot. She held back a smile as Neil joined her. She thought about the other night on the way to the wedding ceremony when they had first let down their defenses. From the look on his face, he was thinking about the same thing. He took a few steps closer to her as the door closed.

“No,” she said, holding out her hand to stop him from getting any closer. “You need to go stand over there.”

“Why?”

“Anyone could get on and see.”

Rolling his eyes, he moved to stand in the corner away from her. “Better?” he asked as the elevator doors slide open at the next floor.

She glanced down as Dr. Lim stepped on. She was glad that Neil had moved away. While she was happy about the change in their relationship, she wanted them to be the ones to tell the others, not for them to find out on their own.

“Long day,” Dr. Lim sighed. “What are you guys doing tonight?”

“I need to stop at the store for some groceries,” Neil answered. “What about you?”

Dr. Lim checked her watch. “I’m supposed to be meeting some friends for drinks. I’ll just be a little late.” She looked at Claire as the door opened. “What about you?”

Unable to look to Neil, she answered, “I don’t have any plans.”

“I hope you both have a goodnight,” she said heading towards her car.

“Goodnight,” Neil said, heading to his car.

“Goodnight,” Claire said as she went to hers. She went to start it up, when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Neil.

“No plans tonight, huh?” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, “What was I supposed to say? Tell her that my plans include getting you naked.”

He was silent for a moment and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

“That would’ve been one way to share that we’re together.”

“Are you really going to the store?” she asked. “I can just pick something up on the way home.”

“No, I’ve seen your refrigerator and I need supplies if I’m going to make you dinner.”

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll see you when you’re done.”

“I won’t take too long,” he said, “I know what I need to get.”

She drove home looking forward to another evening with him. When she got home, she changed and straighten up a little. It was about forty minutes later when he was knocking on her door. She opened the door and took the bags from his hands. She carried them into the kitchen with him following her. She watched as he took out the ingredients for chicken parmesan.

“Do you plan on doing this every night?” she asked. “You’re going to spoil me.”

He turned to kiss her, “As you deserve to be.”

“What can I do to help?”

He handed her some vegetables to cut for a salad. They worked together to get dinner together, with him doing most of the work. She felt almost as if they were in the OR moving around each other. Only while making dinner they could touch each other. They talked a little about their day and their patients. He placed the chicken in the oven and set the timer.

“You have to be careful,” she said.

“Why?”

“I had a few people asking me if I knew why you were so happy.”

He turned to look at her. “Who was asking?”

“Morgan, Alex, Shaun, even a couple nurses.”

He moved towards her, “Maybe it’s because I am happy,” he reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I no longer have to pretend not to love you.”

“I’m happy too,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck. “But it’s going to bring a lot of attention if more people notice you’re acting differently.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “If it will make you happier, I’ll make sure to yell at someone tomorrow.”

“I was thinking,” she said softly. “Maybe instead of doing that, maybe you should talk to Dr. Lim and Dr. Glassman.”

He smiled at her, “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want to hide this. I like that others noticed how happy you are.”

“Okay,” he kissed her. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow.” He glanced at the time. “Dinner’s going to take a while.”

“What do you have in mind to pass the time?”

He pressed a kiss against her neck, “I believe you said something about letting me see what was under your shirt again and getting me naked.”

“It would probably be a good idea to work up even more of an appetite,” she smiled.

As he took her hand, and brought her into the bedroom, she looked forward to the next steps in their relationship. She trusted him with her heart, and she knew she wouldn’t have any regrets. She couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you enjoyed the continuation of the story. I don't have any plans at the moment to add any more to it, but that could always change. Thanks again to everyone who commented on the first party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!! I hope you enjoyed the story. I didn't watch last night, but I saw some of the video clips. I hope that everyone on here can continue to write so Claire and Neil's stories never end. I look forward to reading all of the different paths everyone takes them on. I have a few more stories ideas already outlined. Their love will live on in fanfiction!


End file.
